The present invention relates to a method of preparing artificial fertile soil, which causes no root decay in plants, by utilizing biomass.
Natural fertile soil distributed over the surface strata of the earth is a natural substrate for culturing plants. This soil is well-suited for culturing plants without the addition of any aritificial fertilizers, as it will not adversely affect the physical development of plant roots (i.e., cause root poisoning) and it will maintain its fertilizing effect over a long period of time. Such fertile soil distributed in nature has been formed by a natural process mixing the organic residues of animals, plants and molds accumulated over countless generations together with weathered inorganic residues such as rock. Obviously, an extraordinarily vast number of years are required for the accumulation of such fertile soil. For example, an accumulation of only about a 1 cm layer of this natural fertile soil may take a period of 1,000 years.
Human beings are said to currently consume this valuable fertile soil to a thickness of 1 cm in only 5 years. This is a major factor in the recent appearance of deserts throughout the world. The term "deserts" used herein means regions of soil in which plants are no longer capable of growing, even if inorganic fertilizers are provided.
Fertile soil which closely resembles this natural rich soil may be produced by mixing farmyard manure with natural inorganic soil. Fallen leaves and straw which are raw materials in farmyard manure are obtainable only in season, and it is difficult to collect these materials over the whole year. In particular, the use of straw as a raw material has the disadvantage that it must also be used as feed for livestock. Farmyard manure may vary in quality, and production conditions may vary with both production location and batch, so that it is difficult to supply a large quantity of manure of uniform quality.